A golfer will frequently carry two golf clubs when a short distance shot is required to reach the putting green (for example, a putter and a wedge or an iron). Since the second club must be set aside to complete the putt, golfers carrying an extra club often inadvertently leave a club behind when moving on to the next hole. The present invention allows a golfer to carry a club on a belt clip, which is clipped to the golfer's belt or otherwise held at the waistline. The belt clip positions the shaft of the golf club alongside the golfer's leg so that a shot may be taken while wearing the belt clip with the club inserted.